Recently, a chip resistor has been getting down-sized. The temperature coefficient of resistance (TCR) increases as chip resistor is down-sized, while the TCR needs to be within a narrow spec, for example ±100 ppm/° C. Therefore, it is required to stock various types of chip resistor pastes containing a different amount of a TCR driver so that a chip resistor paste with an appropriate TCR can be selected depending on the size of a chip resistor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,118 discloses a resistor paste that comprises, by weight %, (a) 5-65 wt % of ruthenium-based conductive materials; (b) 35-95 wt % of glass composition consisting essentially of by mole % 5-70% Bi2O3, 18-35% SiO2, 0.1-40% CuO, 5-25% ZnO, 0.5-40% CoO, 0.5-40% Fe2O3, and 0.5-40% MnO, wherein the glass composition is free of lead and cadmium; and, all of (a) and (b) dispersed in an organic medium.